


All I want for Christmas is my flower

by hyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin (for like 4 seconds), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjin/pseuds/hyunjin
Summary: The group makes a private party to celebrate Christmas and something might change forever for two of them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 21





	All I want for Christmas is my flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I always wanted to write and post something exactly on Christmas day and I finally did it since still is Christmas here (Brazil). I had so much fun writing, I hope you can have fun reading too.

He was gentle.

That´s how he got my attention. 

It wasn´t the dance moves, the beautiful smile or the perfect body.

I didn´t expect to need a second coat, but I was expecting even less that something unusual would happen.

Something so simple as offering his coat to me and letting him put the coat over my shoulders was enough to create something unique.

Since that day he would always make sure that I wouldn´t need an extra coat or anything else. 

And now his amazing voice is close to my ear and his hands around my waist. Han is hugging me from behind, something that he started to do this last few days since Minho made a joke about me being a princess, because Han would always treat me like one. He would always get mad with this joke since the other guys would start to say that too, like right now.

"Is Prince Hwang perhaps in need of some cake?"

Felix tries not to laugh with the face Han makes because of his question and offers me the piece of cake. 

"I can get him cake!"

But instead of getting his arms off me he only hugs me tighter. 

"Let me have the honor to feed you."

Minho barely says those words and grabs the fork and the plate with the cake from Felix. I.N was having trouble to stop laughing and this only pissed off Han even more.

"How dare you talk like that?"

And then Han finally let go of the hug to probably argue or maybe even fight with Minho, but I pushed him from the waist, now being the one hugging him from behind. 

Chan was also trying to stop the situation with his calm and maturity, but even Seungmin was helping the chaos this time.

"Prince Hwang, please accept this humble gift."

Seungmin was about to offer me some small and cute candy, but Han put his hand in front of the candy, blocking this audacity.

"No, no. I already got him candy!"

That made Felix and Minho smirk. 

"What else did you got him? Your gift is the only misterious one."

Minho´s tone was making it clear that they were suspecting that Han had gotten something VERY romantic for me. The question makes Han very embaressed and I melt just by picturing if I would be lucky to have Han giving me something romantic since our friendship was my favorit.

"Just give his present already!"

Changbin says that while grabbing the cake from Minho and the candy from Seungbin, pushing those towards Han, who didn´t have more words to share, a miracle.

"Ok, let´s go."

Chan was trying to give me and Han some privacy, but apparently the others didn´t agree with this because they were already hidding behind the couch. Chan sighs and was about to complain, but Seungmin pushes him gently by the hand and he suddenly forgets how to think properly, disappearing behind the couch.

"I... Uh..."

Han turns his face towards me and I let go of the hug before I become another Chan. Han looks so insecure, I never saw him like that, he would always be the one to cheer me up when I was doubthing about myself or any situation. 

"Breathe."

I tease him with a smile, poking him gently at the waist and this makes him smile too. 

"Uh, do you want...? They look good..."

Han lifts a little in the air the plate with the cake and the candy for me to choose which one I will try first, but...

"You can feed him in a sexy way later, the present first!"

Felix laughs and applauds Minho´s great choice of words, but Changbin makes a bag of chips fly in the air to hit Minho´s head. Of course Minho opens the bag to eat while waiting for the rest of the show.

And is with the sound of laughs, cheers, chips being popcorn and gossip in the background that I answer Han.

"Let´s have the gift first."

Han smiles like he understands that the second thing we gonna do will be Minho´s suggestion after all.

"Yeah, yeah, right now!"

Han is very fast with getting my present under the tree and when he returns our friends are being even more loud about the whole thing, making sure to say things only to embaress Han even more.

When Han´s eyes meet mine again I know that his gift will be the best one I ever had without even seeing anything yet. 

"When we were recordering the video for Back Door you said you were a flower, when Seungmin was taking photos of us, remember?"

I nod, now being the one embaressed.

He smiles and gets closer, offering the box that have the exact color of my hair on the video from Back Door: a soft pink. The ribbon bow is a mix of colors, like Han´s hair from the same video.

I open the lovely box and my smile gets brighter. Is a jacket. With the same color of our clothing from Back Door. But in the back of the jacket there´s something really cute and beautiful: a big flower with delicate petals floating around.

The jacket is very elegant, but something makes me laugh. And it melts me more than I already have in my entire life. Is written 'Han´s' on top of the flower. Is a bold and also funny move to have that written there. 

"You really are a flower."

The way Han say´s that is almost a whisper, making it clear that he is being sincere and not being cocky at all.

And before I could say something one of the sides of the Christmas banner that was put on the wall behind the couch suddenly falls. Han and I look there and while I was laughing with the mess Han was cursing mentally our friends.

"Sorry!?"

We can´t see nothing more than one shy hand in the air and the deer horns that I.N. is wearing while he apologizes before what is probably Changbin´s hand pushes his head down and then nothing can be seen except the couch.

I chuckle because of our friends and then I smile at Han. 

"Is really perfect..."

He smiles and is ready to grab gently the jacket to help me dress, but I stop that by moving the jacket, making him think that I was going to put my new favorit piece of clothing over his shoulders.

Instead of doing something he did so many times for me I cover our heads with the jacket.

So I can kiss him for the fist time.

Is okay to have all that friendly LOUD noise at the background while I feel like the most lucky person ever just because Han is kissing me back.

And yes, Minho´s idea was magical too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope every single one of you have a great holiday and also an amazing New Year, an entire year actually, good luck in your 2021! And always remember to be to kind to others and also yourself.


End file.
